Was This A Date?
by Petra Pen
Summary: Conner and Ethan spend an afternoon sparring and Conner winds up asking Ethan to see a movie. Is it a date? Or a one night stand, Reefsides star soccer player is so famous for? Read to find out. COMPELTE.
1. The Beginning

**Was This A Date?**

**Season**: PRDT

**Pairing**: Ethan/Conner

Conner blocked the attack Ethan sent his way and then countered with his own which sent him sprawling to the ground.

Conner paused and helped Ethan back to his feet.

"Good job Ethan. You're defiantly getting better." Conner said as he threw his towel to Ethan who caught it and laughed.

"I though Blue Rangers where the nerdy ones, not the ones who can fight?" Ethan asked as he stretched out on the couch in Conner's basement.

Conner shot Ethan an amused look.

"Since when have you been normal, by any standard?" Conner asked as he sank onto the couch next to Ethan.

Ethan smiled at that.

"True. True." He said as his hand brushed against Conner's. "Sorry man." Ethan said as he pulled his hand back.

"No big deal." Was Conner's reply, brushing it off.

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Ethan thought of something.

"What happened to you and Krista?" he asked, looking at Conner.

Conner sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"She and I did not work out and let's leave it at that." Conner said his voice drifting off.

"Whatever you say jock boy." Ethan said as he slowly fell into a light sleep.

Conner watched Ethan as he slept. He needed to tell him soon or her would lose him forever. He didn't want that to happen. As Conner drifted off to sleep he made up his mind to tell Ethan how much he cared for him when they woke up tomorrow morning.

**AN: This will probably be longer than I originally thought but I like it so far. It is just a little something to take my mind off everything and to let me take a break from my major fan fiction series for a bit. **


	2. The Next Day

**Was This A Date?**

**Chapter Two: **The Next Day

Ethan woke up to the sun shinning in on him. He groaned and then stretched only to find something heavy on his chest. He realized that he had fallen asleep at Conner's house and relaxed waiting on Conner to wake up so he could get up.

While he waited it gave him time to think.

'I know I am bi. I know I like Conner. I don't know if Conner is bi. I don't know if Conner likes me. Therein lays the problem' was all his mind could come up with and it repeated it for the two hours it took Conner to wake up.

Just as Ethan was about to fall asleep again Conner moved and stood up off the couch and reached out to help him up.

"Sorry Eth. Didn't mean to fall asleep like that." He said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I did get a good night's sleep anyway." Ethan replied as he smiled at Conner.

As Ethan and Conner made their way out to Conner's car to take Ethan home Conner got the nerve to ask Ethan something.

"Hey Eth? You'd say we where close wouldn't you?" Conner asked as he unlocked the passenger side door and leaned against it.

Ethan gave Conner a searching look before answering him.

"Yeah bro. We're close." Ethan said as he too leaned up against the car next to Conner.

"Would you like to go to a movie tonight?" Conner asked throwing Ethan off balance a little.

Ethan looked at Conner for a hard, long minute before he answered.

"As what?" he asked, keeping his voice a monotone.

Conner sighed and ran his hand throw his hair.

"As my boyfriend if you like." Conner said under his breathe, just loud enough for Ethan to hear him.

Ethan smiled slightly and reached over to give Conner's hand a squeeze.

"I'd love to Conner. I'd love to." Ethan said as Conner pulled Ethan so he was standing in front of him.

Ethan's breathe caught as Conner leaned closer to him, capturing his lips in a kiss that was all to brief for Ethan's taste.

Conner smirked at Ethan's whimper when he pulled back.

"Tonight." Was all Conner would say as he drove Ethan home and dropped him off at his house so he could get ready for their date.

Conner smiled as he walked back up his drive way an hour later. He was the luckiest man alive.

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Getting Ready

**Is This A Date?**

**Chapter Three: **Getting Ready

**Conner's House**

"MOM HAVE YOU SEEN MY RED SHIRT WITH THE DRAGON ON IT?" Conner yelled down the stairs to his mother.

"It was in your dresser last I saw it." She said as she poked her head out of her room to glance into her son's room which resembled his brother's room on a good day.

"Got a date?" she asked, laughing slightly at the state her son was worked up in.

Conner looked at his mom and smiled. She had always been more accepting about his choice in partners than his dad had been.

"Yes." He said as he pulled out the shirt he had been looking for and pulled in on over his red t-shirt.

"Do I know him?" she asked as she walked into his room and began to search his dresser for the cologne she knew was somewhere in the mess that was falling off the dresser.

"Yeah. It's Ethan. Thanks" he said as he accepted the cologne she handed him and put some on.

"Have a good time and be home by two at the latest." She said as he kissed her son on the forward "and I will be kind enough to turn my head if he where to happen to be here in the morning for breakfast" she added as she left the room, ignoring the look of shock at suck a lax curfew and the fact she said he could stay the night.

Conner made his way to his car and the headed towards Ethan's house.

**Ethan's House  
**

Ethan was having a much calmer time than our favorite red ranger but he was still as nervous, although luckily he knew where all his clothes where without the help of anyone.

He showered quickly and then wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out of his bathroom. He pulled out a blue shirt with a black dragon on the back, the mirror image of Conner's; He then found a pair of black slacks and pulled them on after he tucked the shirt in.

Just as Ethan headed down the stairs he heard the familiar sound of Conner's mustang pulling up in his drive way. He took a deep breathe it was going to be an interesting night.

**End of Chapter Three**

**AN: One more chapters maybe two!**


	4. The Date

**Was It A Date?**

**Chapter Four**: The Date

Conner parked the car and they hopped out at the theater.

Conner quickly made his way to Ethan's side and they walked towards the front of the building.

They saw a film about a serial killer trying to get all of the female cops on a LNPD team and wound up getting caught by the last member alive.

"Man that was the dumbest film I have ever seen!" Conner said laughing as they walked out of the movie theater.

"Worse than the one Kira drug us all to about girl's taking over and making the males weak and helpless 'as they had been?'" he asked, quoting Kira.

Conner laughed. That was one movie he would never watch again.

"Lord no!" he said through laughs.

They made their way back to the car and Conner opened the passenger side door for Ethan causing him to raise an eyebrow. Conner just shrugged his shoulders as he shut the door and went around to the driver's side, and got in, starting the ignition.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a while until Conner spoke.

"You feel like getting a bite to eat?" he asked as they pulled up to a red light.

Ethan smiled the tension of the night broken.

"Sure. Where at seeing as we are not dressed for anything other than fast food." Ethan said smirking, "by the way nice shirt."

Conner laughed as he realized they wore mirror images on their shirts except the color.

"How about we swing by the Cyber Café then?" Conner asked, going out on a limb. It would mean people would see them together. People they knew.

"I'm game. Haley does make a killer smoothie." He said as he reached out and took Conner's free hand.

**Haley's Cyber Space**

Conner and Ethan found a table close to the back of the room. Trent came over a few minutes later to take their order.

"Hey guys." He said as he smiled. "You guys want the usually or something different this time?" Trent asked a gleam in his eye.

Conner and Ethan shared a quick glance at one another before they placed an order.

"Two cheeseburgers, fries, and the normal drinks." Conner said speaking for both of them.

Trent nodded as he wrote it down and then took the menus that where set on the table.

"I'll take a wild guess and say one ticket and try and keep Haley and Kira away?" he asked with a odd smile on his face.

Conner and Ethan blushed and nodded as Trent gave them a nod and then walked off to place their order.

The rest of the evening went by pretty quickly for the two of them and finally they headed back to Conner's house by unspoken agreement.

Conner and Ethan got out of the car and made their way into the house and up to Conner's room when Conner's mom stopped them in the kitchen.

"Hey boys." She said

Both boys jumped almost out of their skin at the sound of her voice.

"Hey mom. Don't do that you almost gave us a heart attack." Conner chided as he stepped over and turned on the light.

She laughed.

"You boys have a good time?" she asked as she caught site of their matching shirts.

Conner and Ethan muttered something about a good time under their breaths and Conner found a quick escape.

"Hey mom. Is it alright if we go watch a movie? He may end up crashing." Conner said as he glanced at Ethan to make sure it was ok. Ethan gave the slightest nod of his head.

The two boys made their way up to Conner's room this time without any distractions.

As soon as the door closed to his room Conner wrapped an arm around Ethan's waist and pulled Ethan flush against him.

Ethan tensed at first but then relaxed after Conner began to kiss his neck slowly. He allowed Conner to pepper his neck with kisses but suddenly he pushed Conner off of him.

"Hey Eth. What's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arm back around his waist.

Ethan glared at Conner and Conner began to get more worried.

"Eth what's wrong? You know you can talk to me." Conner said as he placed his hand under his chin

"This is some sort of joke isn't it? Get the geek to fall in love with the jock and then you tell me it isn't real, It was all a dream." Ethan said as he pushed Conner's hand away.

Conner sighed. He didn't want to do this but if Ethan left him no choice.

He grabbed Ethan by the shoulders and pinned him up against his door, careful not to hurt him, and then did something to shocked Ethan. He kissed him with every ounce of love he had held inside of him for years.

When he pulled back he saw Ethan smile as he rested his head on Conner's shoulder.

It had been a date after all.

**End of _Was It A Date?_**


End file.
